Fearless
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Prentiss challenges Morgan to do the one thing he is scared to do... tell Reid how he really feels. Morgan/Reid slash; mentions of Prentiss/Hotch. ONESHOT!


**A/N: Ok, so I wrote this one while trying to work out a few kinks in chapter one of "Wedding Bells" [which will not be posted for at least a couple of weeks] Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Alright, so you guys might have noticed that JJ is still in my fics and there is no mention of Seaver whatsoever… I've got NOTHING against her; I just really miss JJ's character. BUUUUT, I decided to attempt to write her character. Be warned that I've yet to see her first episode on the show, or the last episode that just aired [my satellite's out and it's killing me] SOOO, this is set basically right after Seaver is "added" to the team and BEFORE all of this new stuff w/Prentiss… it's directly after "Corazon", ok?**

**I'm working off of pretty much nothing w/her character [not that she's playing a major part in this] so please bear w/me. This is the first time I've written her and most likely will be the last for a while…**

**WARNING: spoilers if you haven't seen "Corazon" [watch it if you haven't, they totally killed the story arc, but I loved it…]; Morgan/Reid slash**

* * *

_FEARLESS_

* * *

Prentiss laughed lightly, shaking her at the younger blond woman standing by her desk. Seaver was clutching a coffee cup, looking around the bullpen with interest. Prentiss had been giving the other woman a rundown off all the agents in building. Agent Horne, former Unit Chief of another BAU team. He'd been forced to step down after an unfortunately incident with an unsub; Agent Sam Cooper, the Unit Chief they'd worked with a few months ago. He was apparently getting ready to go on a new case when Strauss asked him to come in for a meeting, which was often not a good sign. Anderson… he hadn't been working in the BAU much longer the Prentiss had, she remembered meeting him on her first day. She had just finished telling Seaver about Agent Delilah Garret, who'd apparently been caught "fraternizing" with another agent on her team when she spotted Morgan and sighed, shaking her head.

"Something wrong?" Seaver asked, glancing down at the other woman with a small frown.

Prentiss shook her head, "Not wrong." She said. "Depressing. The way he just… ogles all the time but won't work up the nerve to actually admit how he feels."

"Who?"

"Morgan," Prentiss said, nodding toward the other agent who was standing a few yards away, pretending to look through case files outside of Hotch's office. His eyes weren't focused on the paper, however, they were some ten feet away, looking at something out of Seaver's line of sight.

The blond frowned, "Who's he 'ogling'?" she asked, raising a brow. After all, Derek Morgan didn't exactly strike her as the type to 'ogle', as Prentiss had so bluntly put it.

"You'll see in about five seconds." Prentiss said, nodding toward the direction Morgan was looking. As if on cue, someone walked through the glass doors and into the bullpen, carrying a coffee cup as always, that perpetually far off look in his eyes.

Seaver's jaw practically dropped. "No way." She shook her head. "You've got to be joking, right?"

Prentiss shook her head, "Sadly, no." she told her. "He's been drooling over him ever since I've known them. The saddest part is that he still thinks the rest of us don't know."

Seaver studied Morgan for a moment, watching him smile briefly at Reid before the younger man walked off in the direction of the bathroom, only to be bombarded by the colorful ball of energy known as Garcia, who immediately began drilling him about something. The blond frowned, "This isn't some weird initiation thing is it?"

Prentiss laughed and shook her head, "No, I swear. He's head-over-heels for Reid… But he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Have you tried?" Seaver asked.

"Tried what?"

"To get him to admit it?"

"A couple of times yeah," Prentiss nodded. "I don't think he really understood what I was asking though. Haven't you noticed that look on his when he talks about Reid, or to Reid?"

Seaver looked thoughtful and nodded slowly, "Actually… yeah."

"See, I rest my case. He's in l-o-v-e." Prentiss grinned.

"Who is?" Morgan asked, tossing a new stack of paperwork on his desk and sitting down. Seaver and Prentiss glanced at each other and Prentiss leaned forward, driven into giving it one more shot. Maybe the problem before had been that she hadn't been clear enough.

"You are," She told him. Seaver looked between the two agents, content to watch; it was too soon to be involved in any sort of drama, especially if what she'd seen so far wasn't the worst of what could happen at the BAU.

"Oh I am, am I?" Morgan asked, raising a brow and smirking at the women. "With who?"

Prentiss sighed, shaking her head and then grinned even wider. "Out resident genius, of course. Reid."

Morgan blinked and spluttered, "What are you talking about?" he demanded, sounding more defensive than he'd sounded before.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Prentiss said. "You stare at him every chance you get. You just fail to realize that everyone else knows. Garcia and I have a running bet to see when you'll finally cave. I don't think you will. You're too scared." She grinned at the furious look on Morgan's face now.

"You're one to talk," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prentiss demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You don't think the rest of us notice how you never miss a chance to spend time with Hotch? He's number 1 on your speed dial."

"He's my boss." Prentiss glared at him. "He's number one on speed dial because he might call at any time with a case and I would like to be able to get in touch with him easily."

"Uh huh… One problem…"

"What's that?"

"Hotch doesn't call us about cases. That was JJ's job. Now it's Garcia's job."

Prentiss made a face at him, "And your point is?" she demanded, now looking as unhappy as Morgan was.

"Someone else is in l-o-v-e with a co-worker." Morgan said, smirking at her. "And she's not speaking up either, so why should I?"

Prentiss narrowed her eyes at him and a strange look came over her face. "Alright fine." She said. "If I talk to Hotch, you have to talk to Reid, deal?"

Morgan frowned, thinking. "Deal." He said finally, nodding slowly. "But we both know you're not gonna do it."

Prentiss grinned when she spotted Hotch coming out of his office. "Something you should know, Derek: never tell Emily Prentiss she's _not _going to do something."

Ashley and Morgan watched the dark haired woman make her way over to the Unit Chief and get his attention. They talked for a couple of minutes and Prentiss's eyes lit up. Seaver shook her head, "I can't believe it."

Morgan smiled, "That's Prentiss for you. Fearless."

Ashley studied him for a minute, slightly wary. "…So what about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Are you fearless?" she asked, nodding toward the gangly agent who was still talking to Garcia.

"I…" Morgan hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to ask Reid; it was that underlying fear of rejection. Of being shot down. He didn't even know if Reid was interested in men. "Maybe later." He finally answered.

Seaver frowned, "So you're just going to let Emily prove you wrong?" she asked.

The older agent scowled. "No, but…" he sighed. "But what happens if he says no… Trust me, I'm not as fearless as it might seem."

"You know…" Ashley said slowly, "I've always believed that being fearless doesn't mean not being scared. It means being scared but doing something in spite of that fear." She paused, still watching Morgan's face carefully. "I'd say, considering what you do for a living, you're pretty damn fearless."

Morgan caught her eyes and licked his lips. Glancing back over at Prentiss, he stood and squared his shoulders. Seaver watched him walk over to Garcia and Reid and interrupt them.

"Pretty Boy, can we talk?"

Reid glanced back at the older man and shot a nervous look at the smug look on Garcia's face. "Uh… sure, Morgan. About what?"

Morgan led him away from Garcia, "Well… it's personal. I was wondering…"

**END**

* * *

"_The fearless are merely fearless. People who act in spite of their fear are truly brave."_

* * *

**E/N: Alright, so Seaver had a bigger part than I intended. I hope I didn't screw her up too badly…**

**BTW, if y'all would like to know what Garcia and Reid's conversation was about, let me know and I'll write it for ya!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
